NightTigerWhiteWing One-Shots
by Wolfy-Queen
Summary: A bunch of Ava x Dick One-Shots featuring Alfred and the Batfamily. P.S. I take requests.
1. I'll always be here

**Author's Note: NightTiger One-shot. Takes place after Son of Batman.**

Officer Dick Grayson, a.k.a Nightwing, slipped through his apartment window in Bludhaven, just returning from helping Bruce and the menace (oh sorry, Damian). As soon as he swooped through the window, he was greeted with the sight of Ava Ayala, aka White Tiger and Dick's fiancée, fast asleep on their couch.

Dick smiled at the sight of his beloved Tigress. He remembered the elated feeling he had when Ava said yes to him when he proposed a few months ago. She looked so beautiful that night.

As he trailed a finger down her soft cheek, Ava leaned into the touched and purred. Dick smirked, knowing he was the only person who could make Ava purr. In her sleep and when she was awake. Slipping his arms under her, Dick picked Ava up bridal style and cradled her to his chest. And even though this wasn't the first time Dick has held Ava, he still marveled at how well her body fit against his.

Despite the fact that Dick picked her up gently, Ava stirred lightly and nuzzled his chest and opening her eyes a crack.

Dick smiled apologetically and began walking towards their room. "Hey beautiful. Did I wake you?"

Ava blinked her eyes before nuzzling further info Dick's chest. "No. I was going to wake up anyways."

Dick snorted. They both knew that that wasn't true. If Ava had the option, she'd sleep all day.

After placing her on the bed, Dick turned around and began taking the Nightwing suit off. He could hear Ava shifting around as he took the rest of the suit off before slipping into a pair of pajama pants and joining her in bed.

"I'm guessing your not going back out?"

Dick smirked before pulling Ava closer to him and pressing his bare chest against her back. "Yep. I'm all yours for the rest of the night."

Ava smiled and snuggled backwards into Dick's chest. "Good. I missed you."

He chuckled before placing a kiss just below her ear. "I love you."

Ava smiled and closed her eyes. "I love you too."

 **-Dream-**

 _He had no idea where he was._

 _It looked familiar. It sounded familiar._

 _A blinding light shined down - or should he say up? - at him._

 _"Ladies and Gentlemen! I give to you... The Flying Graysons!"_

 _Ah. That's why this was all too familiar. This was Haly's Circus. The place where he grew up._

 _He saw his parents swooping in the air. Dick realized that this wasn't the first time he's had this dream. This wasn't even a dream. It was a memory._

 _The memory of his parents death._

 _He clenched his eyes shut._

 _Dick waited for himself to open his eyes and see the fraying ropes. To hear his parents screams. He to hear his mother call out his name._

 _But nothing came._

 _Dick still heard the amazed cries of the audience. He opened his eyes and saw that his parents still flying in the air. He narrowed his eyes._

 _What's going on?_

 _Something caught his eye. On the other since of the trapeze, was Ava. She was in a white and black body suit. When she saw him, she smiled and waved at him before griping the trapeze and taking off. Dick watched as Ava and his parents swing and fly through the air. It was a beautiful sight. He smiled and moved to join his family in the air._

 _He couldn't move._

 _As much as Dick tried, he couldn't move his legs. Cold dread spread in his chest. When he dared to look up, he saw the fraying ropes. Dick tried desperately to move. To call out to Ava and his parents._

 _But it was futility._

 _The ropes snapped, and the three most important people he held dearly to him plummeted to their deaths._

 _Ava met his eyes as she fell._

 _She reached out and called his name._

 _"Dick!"_

 _Then she hit the ground._

 **-End of Dream-**

Dick woke up with a start. Sitting up, he struggled to regain his breath.

Once he calmed himself down, Dick's thoughts immediately flew to Ava. His head jerked to the side. When Dick saw that Ava was sleeping soundly, he sighed in relief. Swinging his legs to the side of the bed. Dick buried his head in his hands. Even though this wasn't the first time he's had this dream, it still hurt. But seeing Ava die with them, it hurt even more.

It killed him when his parents died. But If Ava died... It would obliterate him.

Ava woke up when she smelled salt. Blinking open her eyes, she looked around for the source of the smell. Ava then realized that she could no longer feel her fiancee's body against hers. When Ava sat up, she saw Dick sitting on the edge of their bed. Ava's eyebrows furrowed.

Then she saw his shoulders shake. Ava's eyebrows shot up. The salty smell, Dick's shoulders shaking.

He was crying.

Ava quickly moved towards Dick and wrapped her arms around his wide, shaking shoulders.

"Baby what's wrong?"

He didn't answer. He merely wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled Ava into his lap. Before Ava could repeat her question, Dick buried his face in her hair. It hurt her to see her fiancee like this. As she waited for Dick's heavy sobs to subside, Ava reached up and ran her fingers through his ebony locks. He must have dreamed about his parents. This wasn't the first time he's had this dream. But he's never cried before.

What was different?

When his shoulders stopped shaking, Dick didn't remove his face from her hair. He leaned up into her touch.

"Please don't stop."

Ava smiled gently and continued to run her fingers through her beloved's hair. Dick hummed in pleasure as her fingers rubbed against his scalp. They stayed like that for who knows how long. Finally, Ava's curiosity reached it's peak.

"What's wrong?"

Dick sighed before shaking his head. "I'm fine."

But Ava knew better.

Removing her fingers from Dick's hair - ignoring his whines of protest - Ava shifted in his lap so she was facing him. Staring into his sapphire eyes, she cupped his face in her hands briefly before moving them to his shoulders.

"Come on. Talk to me."

Dick sighed before staring at Ava. After a while, he gave her a small smile and cupped her face in his large hand gently. Even though he wasn't talking, Ava already had a hunch on why he was crying.

"Did you dream about your parents?"

Dick swallowed the lump in his throat before nodding. "It was different this time."

Ava's headed tilted to the side. "How was it different?"

He clenched his eyes shut. When he opened them, Ava saw tears swimming in his sapphire eyes.

"Dick?"

He blinked, but that didn't stop the tears from falling. "You were with them."

Ava stared at her beloved before moving her hands to wipe away the tears. She waited for him to further explain.

"I thought that it was going to be the same dream. I saw the lights, I heard the announcements. I waited for it to happen. But then I saw you. You were there. Flying from trapeze to trapeze with my parents. When I saw the ropes, I tried to call out to the three of you. But I couldn't. Ava, I did nothing but watch as you, Mom, and Dad died. I did nothing!"

More tears spilled from Dick's eyes. Ava felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes, but frantically blinked them away, and pulled Dick to her. He sobbed into Ava's shoulder as she held held him to her. Hoping to soothe him, Ava returned her fingers to his hair.

He needed her.

Dick knew that.

Ava knew that.

Gently prying his face away from her shoulder, Ava's light brown eyes stared into Dick's blue ones. Ava moved forwards and gently pressed her lips to his. Dick was surprised for a moment, but didn't hesitate to kiss her back.

Pulling away, Ava resumed staring into Dick's eyes.

"I love you."

Dick smiled and gently stroked her cheek with is thumb. "I love you too."

"I'm always going to be there you."

Dick's smile widened before pressing her to his chest. "I'm counting on that."

Ava smiled and purred into his chest. This time, when they pulled away, Dick was the one who crushed his lips to Ava's in a passionate kiss.

 **The End.**


	2. Warmth

Ava Ayala didn't do cold. She was born and bred in a place that left your body sweltering seconds after leaving your home. Winter in Bludhaven, left her wrapped up in three layers of long-sleeves, a sweatshirt, a parka, and two pairs of gloves.

"Meesha? Here kitty."

Meesha was a gift from Selina when Ava first moved in with Dick. Selina and Ava have established a mother-daughter relationship the moment they met each other. They bonded over their love of cats, and their similar attitudes about relationships.

Meesha was a a black tabby with startling green eyes. Said cat pattered up to her mistress with a delighted meow.

"Hey beautiful."

Picking up her cat, Ava made her way to the bedroom where she proceeded to trade her multiple layers for a tank top and sweats.

Grabbing every blanket in the apartment, Ava wrapped her and Meesha up in said blankets to the point where you couldn't tell there was a human under there. Turning on the TV, Ava hunkered down with with her cat and a mug of hot chocolate.

 **-Time Skip-**

"Ava? I'm home!"

Dick Grayson took off his scarf and jacket as he closed the door. He heard the TV on in the living room.

"Living Room!"

Dick entered said room with a smile, ready to kiss his tigress.

He looked around in confusion. The only thing that was in here was a big pile of blankets on the couch. "Where?"

The pile of blankets started moving. "I'm right here."

Dick stared as Ava's eyes appeared from the pile of blankets. Then he burst out laughing.

Ava glared at her boyfriend. "Not all of us are used to the cold, Grayson."

Dick chuckled before walking into their room. When he emerged, Ava saw that he to traded his winter wear for sweats and undershirt.

"Move over."

Ava gripped the blankets as Dick started tugging them away.

"Stop it!"

"No!"

Eventually, Dick managed to pull ever blanket away from her.

"Come here."

Dick plopped down on the couch, and wrapped his arms around her before pulling her, and one blanket, into his lap.

"I think that you'll find body heat more suitable." He side while wrapping the blanket around the two of them.

Ava smiled and snuggled into Dick's chest. He was right. Body heat was much more suitable in this situation. Especially if it was her boy wonder's heat.


	3. Afraid of Needles AU

**First Request -** **Guest: Can you write a fanfic about one of them being afraid of needles?**

 **Request granted!**

* * *

"Remind me where we're going again?"

Dick Grayson, aka Nightwing, looked at his girlfriend out of the corner of his eye with a grin. The young couple was driving somewhere that only Dick was private to.

"It's a surprise."

Ava Ayala, aka White Tiger, arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

His grin widened. "Really really."

Ava's eyebrows furrowed. "Last time you said someplace was a surprise, the Joker and Harley stuffed us in a safe. Granted it was fun taking them down, but it took two showers to wash of the scent of dude."

Dick scoffed. "You like smelling like me. Last week you were smelling one of my shirts."

"I was smelling it because I was wearing it and it wasn't soaked in sweat."

"I rest my case."

Ava rolled her eyes with a fond smile. Their fingers twined together and their hands rested on the middle counsel. Comfortable silence filled the car for about twenty minutes until Ava's curiosity got the best of her.

"Please tell me where we're going?"

Dick smiled at her impatience. "All in good time."

He pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. Unfortunately, this did nothing to dampen Ava's curiosity, but she kept her silence.

Ten minutes later, Dick pulled over and looked at Ava with a boyish grin.

Ava got suspicious. "What?"

Dick's grin widened and he pulled out a handkerchief. "I need you to tie this around your eyes."

The tigress's eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

"It's for the surprise."

Ava raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. Dick turned on his best puppy-dog pout.

"Please _Comoara mea_? For me?"

Ava tried - and failed - to ignore the shivers that always ran down her spine whenever he talked in his birth language. The bird and the tiger stared down, each trying to break the other.

Finally, the tiger broke.

"Damn it."

The first Robin smirked triumphantly when his girlfriend took the handkerchief from his hands and tied it around her eyes.

"Happy?"

Dick started the car with a chuckle. "Very."

Ava huffed before crossing her arms and staying silent for the rest of the ride. Ten minutes later, Dick stopped the car and immediately climbed out and walked to Ava's side.

"We're here!"

Ava raised an eyebrow behind the handkerchief, but let Dick guide her to the sidewalk.

Her boyfriend removed the handkerchief with a flourish. "Ta-da!"

Ava blinked rapidly against the bright light. When her eyes came into focus...

"Nope!"

Dick sighed. "Ava-"

"No way! Nu-uh! I'm not doing it! You can't make me."

Unknown by most - except her family and maybe the Batfamily - Ava Ayala was terrified by needles. And since it was time for vaccinations...,,

Dick smirked. "What? Are you afraid?"

A partially scandalized look crossed Ava's face. "No! I just don't like sharp pokey things."

Dick laughed. "You have sharp pokey things on the tips of your fingers."

The tigress scowled. "That's different. I'm not doing this Dick."

The boy wonder crossed his arms. "Ava we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You're going in there regardless."

Ava crossed her arms. The couple stared down with each other.

Dick smirked. "Hard way it is then."

 **-Time Skip-**

Dick walked into the clinic with Ava tossed over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

"Dick you're being childish."

"I'm being childish? What is it with you cats and not liking needles?" Scoffed the protégé of the Bat as he remembered Bruce carrying Selina into the clinic in a very similar fashion a few days ago. (Author's Note: Who else laughed at the image of Batman carrying Catwoman over his shoulders to get a vaccination shot?)

"I told you, we don't like sharp pokey things."

The nurse at front desk gave the couple a knowing smile. "Ava C. Ayala?"

Dick grinned before pointing to his girlfriend that was slung over his shoulders. "That would be her."

"Follow me please."

 **-Time Skip-**

"I really don't like you right now."

Dick took her hand with a smile. "I love you too."

The nurse gave Ava a kind smile as she unwrapped the needle. "It won't take long, I promise."

Ava clenched her eyes shut as the nurse lifted her sleeve up. She squeezed Dick's hand, waited for pain and...

"Done!"

Ava's eyes shot open in confusion. "What?"

The nurse grinned. "I told you it wouldn't take long."

Ava looked down at her arm. " Huh."

Dick grinned. "Was that so bad?"

The tigress glared at her boyfriend. "Shut up."

After the two signed out, Dick wrapped his arm around Ava's shoulders and pulled her to his side. "I'm proud of you Pisoi."

He kissed the top of her head and whispered huskily into her ear. "But if you're still mad at me, you can punish me later."

Ava looked up at him and smirked. "I just might hold you up to that Grayson."

 **Romanian terms that Dick used.**

 **Comoara mea - My treasure**

 **Pisoi - Kitten**


	4. Sick AU

**Requested by: tiger fan 30976 and guest - Ava/White Tiger getting sick**

* * *

"I'm going to kill you Web-Head."

Ava Ayala, aka White Tiger, crashed on her couch as soon as she came back to her apartment in Gotham with an 105 degree fever.

"I said I was sorry! But to be fair, I told you loud and, well, not exactly clear, but I told you I was sick!"

"I thought you said you had a minor cold!"

Just as Ava started yelling, her throat ached harshly. Peter grimaced as he heard his long-time friend wince.

"Well, I'm going to say bye now. Feel better Tiger."

"Curse you."

The last thing Ava before she hang up was Peter laughing. She layed back and covered her eyes with a cold rag. Ten minutes later, her phone rang again, this time, it was her boyfriend calling.

Ava groaned when she saw the name on her screen and tried to sound as 'not sick' as she could before answering.

"Hey beautiful."

The tigress smiled at the sound of her boyfriend's voice.

"Hi Grayson."

Ava sneezed. Dick, being the protege of the Bat, assumed the worst.

"Are you sick?"

She froze. "No."

Ava could practically hear him raise an eyebrow. "Ava-"

"I'm fine. I don't get si-"

The tigress grabbed the bowl that was on her coffee table.

 **-With Dick-**

Twenty seconds later, the first boy wonder could hear Ava vomiting over the phone. Dick sighed and waited patiently for Ava to finish.

"I'm coming over."

He could feel Ava panicking over the phone.

"No no no no no. I do not need you to come over."

"See you when I get there."

"Dick-"

 **-With Ava-**

Ava groaned when her boyfriend hung up. She whined before throwing the cold wet rag over her eyes again.

Thirty minutes later, Ava heard the lock on her apartment door click before the door itself opened.

"Ava?"

Out of habit, her ears perked up at the sound of Dick's voice.

"On the couch."

Ava lifted the rag off her face when she heard the protege of the bat's footsteps.

Dick looked at her sympathetically.

"How you feeling?"

Ava grabbed a tissue and sneezed.

"Like a living corpse."

The first boy wonder cracked a grin before pulling something from behind his back.

"It's a good thing I brought Alfred's chicken soup then."

Ava cooed happily when she saw the container full of warmth and reached for it. "Gimme."

Dick laughed before walking into Ava's kitchen and returning with a spoon. He handed the container and spoon to her before sitting on the couch.

"Alfred, and everyone else says feel better. Damian says stay away from him and Bruce says you're not aloud in the Batcave until your fever is completely gone."

Ava looked up from the soup with furrowed eyebrows. "Tell Alfred thanks for the soup. Oh, and tell Bruce and Damian that I feel the love."

Dick laughed before standing up and walking towards the TV.

"Which one do you want to watch? Hunger Games or Pride and Prejudice and Zombies?" **(Author's Note: I read and loved the book and adore the movie, and I'm really excited that it comes out on DVD on the nineteenth. No judging.)**

Ava grinned lopsidedly. "PPZ please!"

Dick chuckled before inserting the DVD in the player. As the screen showed the opening scene, Dick sat back on the couch before pulling Ava close.

Ava being Ava tried pull away. "Stop."

Dick raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm not getting you sick. Bruce would kill me."

The acrobat snorted before pulling his girlfriend close. "I can deal with Bruce. Just let me take care of you, okay?"

The tigress struggled for a fer minutes before sighing and snuggling into the warmth Dick's body radiated."

"Okay."

The couple made it to the end of the ballroom scene before Ava threw up again.


	5. The itsy-bitsy tiger

**Requested by: Guest - Ava gets turned into a three year old.**

* * *

Ava Ayala, aka White Tiger duck as a vine aimed right for head crashed into the ground. She's been helping her boyfriend Dick Grayson, aka Nightwing, and his family track down the female villain Poison Ivy. The Batfamily and the tigress finally tracked her down to a warehouse.

She slashed at an incoming vine, which threw Ivy into rage.

"How dare you!"

Ava raised an eyebrow behind her mask. "Red Hood and Robin are doing more damage than I am!"

Dick and Barbara, aka Batgirl, chuckled as they tried to get through the attacking vines to Ivy.

Ava noticed Ivy pulling a bag full of dust from behind her. She attached it to a vine and sent it off. Ava saw who the vine was aimed for and ran forward.

"LOOK OUT!"

The tigress pushed the dark knight out of the way before the vine collided with her, causing the bag of dust to explode in her face and threw her backwards through a wall.

"TIGER!"

Bruce took a page out of Ivy's book and attached a knock-out gas bomb to a bat-a-rang and sent it towards her. After it met it's mark, Dick ran to the wrecked wall that his girlfriend was sent to.

"White Tiger?"

Bruce, Damian, Jason, and Barbara joined Dick and looked through the severely fractured wall. A groan caught their attention. It didn't sound like Ava though, it sounded higher, younger.

"Ava?"

Two tiny, white gloved hands placed themselves on the concrete and heaved themselves up.

The present members of the Batfamily stared in shock at the tiny figure.

Barbara's eyes widened behind her cowl.

"Oh my god."

 **-Time skip-**

Selina Wayne and Tim Drake were sparring with each other in the Batcave while Alfred was preparing coffee when the Batmobile and the wards of the Batfamily came in on their motor cycles.

Selina, Tim, and Alfred were confused when they saw Damian on Dick's bike. And he wasn't wearing his cape

Tim looked at his little brother. "Where's Dick?"

Selina raised an eyebrow. "And where's your cape?"

Damian smirked before pointing towards the Batmobile. The two saw Dick climb out with Damian's cape wrapped around his torso.

Alfred noticed the absence of a certain tigress. "Where's Miss Ava?"

Dick pursed his lips, trying not to laugh as he turned around. Selina and Tim gasped when they say a three year old Ava who appeared to be pouting with her arms crossed.

Tim opened his mouth to ask what happened when Ava gave him a sharp glare.

"I don't want to talk about it."

 **-Time Skip-**

Bruce looked at the data on the Batcomputer. "Based on the data, the effect of Poison Ivy's rejuvenating powder should last for about a week."

Ava pulled off her mask and sighed. "Well, I suppose it could be worse."

Selina and Barbara awed. Big, caramel eyes looked up in confusion.

"What?"

Selina swooped Ava up in her arms. "Aren't you the cutest little kitten I've ever seen!"

Ava groaned and tried to pull away as Selina cuddled her close.

"I'm not a cat, I'm a tiger! I-"

Ava was cut off when Barbara started rubbing her behind her ears. She purred and leaned into Barbara's touch. Meanwhile, the males of the Batfamily were trying not to laugh. Even Bruce was having trouble covering up his mirth.

"You need some clothes, little one."

Ava tried to pull herself away from the trance Barbara put her under. "I have clothes."

Barbara smiled. "Not clothes that fit you."

The two females headed upstairs to the Manor to change before going shopping. Ava looked over Selina's shoulder and saw the boys trying really hard not to laugh.

"Oh shut up!"

The boys, including Bruce, burst out laughing.

 **-Time Skip-**

Two days later, Bruce was walking down the hall and saw Ava reading in the library. He froze before backtracking and got a better look at what Ava was reading.

 _Fifty Shades of Grey_.

Bruce sprinted forward before plucking the book out of Ava's hands and picked her up before walking quickly out of the room.

"That is not a book you should be reading."

Ava looked at back at the book in confusion. "But I was reading it before I was like this."

Bruce didn't look back. "And you can read it when you're back to normal."

"But-"

"No."

"Okay."

 **-Time Skip-**

Ava tried to even her breathing as she attacked the punching bag in the Batcave. Luckily she snuck down here before anyone noticed her.

"What do you think you're doing Ayala?"

The little tigress whirled around and saw Damian looking at her with an amused expression.

"Just because I'm three years old doesn't mean I can't keep my skills sharp."

The son of Batman held up his hands in surrender. "I'm not criticizing you. I was actually going to see if you wanted to spar."

Ava's huge, tiger cub-like eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

Damian nodded. "Like you said, just because you're three years old doesn't mean you can't keep your skills sharp."

A huge smile crossed Ava's face. "Okay!"

The two walked to the center of the cave and got into ready positions.

"Let's not tell the others about this though, alright?"

"Agreed."

 **-Time Skip-**

"Ava?"

Dick walked through the living room looking for the tiny tigress. He heard a tiny sneeze from behind the couch. Silently chuckling to himself, he sat and rested his chin on the back of the couch before looking down with a grin.

"Hi."

Ava looked up with pleading eyes. "Please don't tell Selina or Babs."

Dick raised an amused eyebrow. "And why not?"

The temporary three year old grimaced. "They want to do weird stuff like dress up and makeovers when all I want to do is read!"

Dick chuckled before plucking Ava from behind the couch.

"Well how about you and I go to the library and pick something to read, okay?"

The cub nodded eagerly. "Okay."

"But,,,, you have to have at least one session of dress up and makeovers with Sel' and Barb, okay?"

Ava rolled her eyes adorably. "Fine."

 **-Time Skip-**

The next day, after Ava lived up to her promise of playing dress up/makeover with Selina and Barbara, Ava and Dick curled up in the library with Where the Wild Things are.

That's where the Batfamily found them. Curled up together on the couch fast asleep.

Selina looked at her husband. "You said the effects of Ivy's rejuvenating powder only lasts until tomorrow, yes?"

Bruce looked at his wife. "Yes."

Selina looked at the sleeping bird and tiger with a gentle smile. "Let's not wake them up."

After laying a blanket over them, the Batfamily turned off the lamp light and left the pair fast asleep.


	6. Different Time Era AU

**Author's Note: In which the Marvel heroes are slaves to the DC heroes. Basically, the 'Prince falls in love with the Slave' kind of au.**

Ava growled because she was told to do nothing but watch as a centennial whipped an old man. Her uncle warned her not to interfere with the centennials. He told her that they would force her into a brothel if she caused trouble.

It ate her up inside.

She hated that she couldn't do anything to help. Her father would be ashamed of her.

Ava, along with her foster brothers, uncle, and thousands of more people taken from the mountains were slaves under King Bruce in the kingdom of Gotham. She never knew why they were taken. Frankly, she didn't care.

She wanted to get out.

Ava didn't look like most slave girls. She refused to wear the dresses and robes they often wore. Her outfit was originally a white dress. But she cut it off to her knees, she ripped away the part the hid her midriff. To summarize, her calves up to her knees and stomach were bare.

Her line of work was different too. Instead of fetching water and working in households like most women, she helped her brothers Peter, Daniel, Sam, and Luke carry wooden posts to the temples. She had proved that her strength was worthy of more difficult work.

She enjoyed it.

Ava enjoyed feeling her muscles strain as she hauled wood and stone from the quarries to the temples.

On one particularly hot day, while she and Peter were dragging wood through a courtyard of a new half-finished glorified temple, Ava felt like she was being watched. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a pair of eyes watching her every move.

She's never seen eyes so blue.

Sure, she's seen blue eyes before. But his eyes looked like pure pools of sapphire.

And they were gazing right at her.

The eyes weren't the only thing that was beautiful. The boy who the eyes belonged to was very handsome. He looked about thirteen. A full year older than her. Ava could tell by his clothes that he was no slave. No, he was someone of great importance.

"Prince Richard, we are honored!"

Ava tensed up before absolute anger filled her. She knew who he was now. He was Prince Richard, oldest child to King Bruce, Heir to the Gotham throne.

As she and Peter delivered the wood where it was supposed to go and headed back to the slave sector, she saw him staring at her again. When he realized that she was looking back at him, he smiled at her.

Ava decided right then and there that she hated him.

 **-Time Skip-**

As she laid in her pallet that night, her thoughts wandered to the forbidden image of the prince with the sapphire eyes.

* * *

At the same time, in the palace, thirteen-year-old Prince Richard laid on his bed, thinking about the brown skinned goddess he saw in the temple courtyard today. At first, he dreaded when Bruce told him that he would be over-seeing the building of the temple. He said it would be good for him to see his legacy.

Yeah right.

Richard turned on his side and smiled as he thought about the girl in the courtyard. When he saw the beautiful slave girl, doing men's work, he felt his heart and soul rip themselves from his body. His soul draped itself across her shoulders while his heart laid itself at her feet. She reminded him of a tigress.

Harsh.

Unrelenting.

Powerful.

The boy fell asleep thinking about his tiger goddess.

 **-Time Skip-**

This continued for five years. She would be dragging stone and wood to monuments and he would always be there. Watching her every move.

They both changed over the years. They both grew taller. Richard grew more muscular while Ava became more lean. His love for her grew stronger as he watched her grow older. He planned on approaching her as she headed back to the slave sector.

But fate had other plans.

Ava was walking towards the slave sector when she heard shrieking. She ran towards the noise and saw something that sickened her to her very core.

Mary-Jane, her brother Peter's betrothed, was being held down by two centennials as a priest started ripping her dress.

Oh hell no.

Roaring in fury, Ava charged at these men and yanked the perverted priest away. She broke a centennial's nose by punching him while she dug her claw like nails into the other shoulders and forced him away from her future sister-in-law.

The priest stood up just as Ava shoved Mary-Jane behind her protectively.

"You dare touch me slave?!"

Ava snarled. "Yes I dare. I dare just as much as you dared to touch my brother's betrothed."

The priest stalked forward. Ava growled and harshly shoved him back. She turned to Mary-Jane.

"Run."

The red haired maiden did as she was told and ran to get Peter and the others. The priest stood up in fury.

"Take her to the post."

* * *

Prince Richard looked around for his tiger goddess. Why wasn't she here?

"Peter!"

He turned around just in time to see a red haired maiden run past him to his tigress's brother.

"Ava saved me from being raped. But the priest took her to the post!"

Richard felt his blood go cold.

He has heard the tales of the post. Disobedient slaves were taken there and whipped. Ava must be the name of his tiger goddess.

He had to save her.

* * *

Ava gritted her teeth as the whip tore at her flesh. This was the tenth lashing, yet she refused to cry out. Ava was on her knees while her arms were tied to two different posts. The priest that was whipping her walked in front of her.

"Do you concede, slave?"

Ava looked up at the priest with defiant eyes.

"Never."

The priest smirked before returning to his original spot. She gritted her teeth as another blow struck her. Ava heard him draw back, clenched her eyes shut, and waited for the blow.

It never came.

"What do you think your doing, Lex?"

"Prince Richard,,,,,,,"

Ava heard footsteps walk away from Lex and towards her. A figure crouched next to her and placed a finger under her chin and eased her head up. When she opened her eyes, she met a pair of sapphire orbs.

Prince Richard knelt in front of her. Looking at her with and unreadable expression. He held her gaze for a few moments before looking up.

"Barbara, your cloak."

The prince stood up as Ava felt someone kneel next to her and wrap a cloak around her now shaking shoulders.

"Why is this woman being whipped?"

Ava ears perked as she heard the priest, Lex, speak up. "She tried to kill me and my guards."

"That's not true!"

Ava forced herself to look up and saw Mary-Jane force her way throughout the crowd with Peter and the rest of her brothers following close behind.

Peter put his hand on Mary-Jane's shoulder and looked the prince in the eye. "The priest tried to defile my betrothed and my sister defended her."

Richard's eyes narrowed. He looked back at the tigress.

"Unbind her, and arrest this man."

Ava felt who she guessed was Barbara start to untie her wrists. When she fell forward, Ava felt strong arms catch her. The same arms picked her up and cradled her close.

Then, all she knew was darkness.

* * *

After bringing Ava to his chambers, Richard let the palace healers tend to her. When they left, he crouched next to his bed. He smiled as he brushed hair back away from her face. But that smile turned into a bitter frown as he saw the freshly bandaged cuts peeking from the top of the dress that Barbara came in and put on her.

He was angered that he let he didn't catch her before she left, but at the same time, he was proud of her for stopping a young woman from being defiled.

He smiled when she started stirring.

* * *

Ava could sense that she wasn't in her home. She also sensed that she wasn't the only person in the room. Opening her eyes, Ava saw the now familiar eyes of Prince Richard gazing at her deeply.

He smiled. "Your awake. I was starting to think I was going to fetch a revivalist."

Ava blinked her eyes in confusion and she looked around her new surroundings. "Where am I?"

Richard smiled and started stroking her hair. "Your at the palace. Don't worry, your safe."

"The palace?"

Why was she here?

A dull pain on her back caused her to remember. She saved her future sister-in-law from being defiled.

That still didn't explain why she was in the palace.

"Why am I here?"

"Do you not remember being whipped, love?"

"Of course."

Did he just call her love?

Richard smiled as he continued stroking her hair. "I remember the first time I saw you."

Ava scrunched her nose as she remembered. "You were at the temple that day."

He smiled. "I remember that day. That was the day I vowed to love no one but you."

Ava's eyes widened. "B-but, your a prince. And I'm-"

"Don't. You are not a slave. Not anymore. The moment you crossed over the palace threshold in my arms you became a free woman."

Ava's eyes widened. Richard took the opportunity to do something he has been craving to do since the moment he saw her.

He kissed her.

Ava's eyes widened. She closed her eyes and relished in the kiss. Yes, there were still evil things in the world. Ava would be ready to face them.

But for know she would be with the prince that loved her and that she loved back.


	7. Mother's Day AU

**Author's note: blackblur 5729 and nightclaw 437, I really like your ideas and plan on writing them as soon as possible. But I really needed to post this one-shot today.**

 **Thank you for understanding.**

* * *

Ava Grayson opened her eyes as sunlight peaked through the curtains of her window. She sighed before snuggling back into her sheets. She frowned when she realized her other half wasn't in bed with her. Ava sat up and reached for her phone on her nightstand.

 _9:15, May 4_.

Mother's day.

Ah, that's why she was alone in bed. Dick must have gotten the kids so she could have a little more sleeping time.

It's been a little over six years since she married Dick Grayson. She became pregnant a few months after they got married with their first child. Three years after that they had their second child. And the two couldn't have been happier.

A knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts. She smiled, knowing exactly who it was.

She called out in a sweet voice. "Come in."

The door burst open and Alice, their first child sprinted through and jumped on her mother.

"HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY MOMMY!"

Ava snuggled her six year old daughter close to her. "Thank you kitten!"

She looked up as her husband walked in with a breakfast plate on one hand and their three year son, Alexander, on the other.

"Hey Beautiful."

Ava gave Dick a smile. "Hi Birdbrain."

Dick set Alexander down on the bed before sliding the plate into her lap.

He pressed a kiss to her temple. "Happy Mother's Day."

She looked down at the plate. "Chocolate-chip pancakes? Fancy."

Dick chuckled and kissed her cheek. "It is Mother's Day after all."

Ava smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. The family of four shared the breakfast with each other. When the plate was clear, Dick looked at Alice. "Why don't you get your mother's present sweetheart?"

The little girl smiled and sprinted out of the room before returning with a paper bag in her hand.

"For you, mommy!"

Ava put the plate on her nightstand and took the bag from her daughter. She pulled out an intricate bracelet decorated with three gems. A garnet, an emerald, and a sapphire.

Alexander climbed into his mother's lap. "Daddy, Alice, and I got you a bracelet with all of our birthstones."

Of course. The emerald was Alice's, the garnet was Alexander's, and the sapphire was Dick's. **(Author's Note: Don't know if this is true. Just taking a random shot.)**

The birthstones of the three most important people to her.

Ava's caramel brown eyes filled with tears. "Thank you guys!"

Alice and Alexander snuggled into their mother's chest while Dick wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I love you all so, so much."

Dick, Alice, and Alexander snuggled closer to the woman who did so much for them.

"We love you too."

Alice pulled away and kissed her mother's cheek.

"Happy Mother's Day Mommy!"

 **Happy Mother's Day to all the moms out there. :)**


	8. Memory Loss AU

**Requested by: blackblur 5729 - Can you write about white tiger losing her memory?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The Reach was defeated and the Light was broken and scattered. But it was accompanied by an extremely close call,,,,, and a terrible price.

Wally was nearly killed, and Ava,,,,,,,,

Ava was fighting Black Beetle. She got nicked by a blast from one of the Reach's guns. It was enough of a distraction for Black Beetle, he shifted one of his hands into a club and rammed it into the right side of her skull. It knocked her out cold instantly.

That's how Jamie and Garfield found her.

 **-Flash Back-**

 _They did it._

 _They won._

 _Dick, Wally, and Artemis were trying to convince Kaldur that they won._

 _"Kaldur you won!"_

 _"You defeated the Reach and Broke the Light in half. This was a good-"_

 _"NIGHTWING!"_

 _The four looked and saw Jamie and Garfield sprinting towards them. Jamie was carrying an unconscious Ava bridal style._

 _Garfield looked really panicked. "We tried but she's not waking up!"_

 _Jamie's face looked down at the unconscious tigress with a grim expression on his face before looking back at Dick and the others. "The beetle says that she has sever head trauma. There's blood."_

 _Dick immediately took his girlfriend from Jamie's arms and laid her on the ground. Jamie was right, the forehead and left side of Ava's mask was stained with blood. He lifted her mask up and checked for a pulse._

 _Artemis looked at her comatose friend with a worried expression. "Is she,,,,,"_

 _Dick found Ava's pulse and sighed with relief._

 _"She's still with us."_

 **-End of Flashback-**

After that, they brought her to the Watchtower for medical attention. Dick didn't leave Ava's side once.

A few weeks later, that's where Bruce found him.

After he helped start the repair of Mt. Justice, Bruce walked through the Watchtower to the Med-Bay. His eyes went to his son in everything but blood sitting next to Ava's bed. He was holding Ava's limp hand in his own.

"Dick."

The acrobat didn't turn around let alone acknowledged his mentor.

Bruce sighed before walking forward and putting a - surprisingly - gentle hand on Dick's shoulder.

"This wasn't something you could-"

"I should have been with her."

Bruce looked at him curiously. Dick was holding Ava's hand a little tighter now.

"I should have been by her side in the fight. I should have been there to protect her."

Bruce pulled a chair up and sat before pulling his cowl off. "Ava was never one that needed or wanted protection. You know that."

"This is all my fault."

"Dick-"

"NO! All of this is my fault. If I hadn't placed Kaldur as a double agent none of this would have happened. Ava wouldn't be in a coma."

And Ava and I wouldn't have fought the way we did.

Dick choked up and squeezed Ava's hand a little harder. "You wouldn't understand."

Bruce's eyes were somber. "Why wouldn't I?"

Dick looked at his adoptive father curiously.

"Every time I see Selina get hurt in any way, shape, or form, or doing something that I know will destroy her one day, it kills me."

Dick looked surprised. "Bruce,,,, I didn't know."

A small smile decorated the Dark Knight's face. "I've been told that I'm a man that doesn't share a lot."

For the first time in weeks Dick smiled and even laughed a little. "No joke."

Bruce gave his son one last smile before pulling his cowl down and standing up. "Martian Manhunter and Doctor Fate already worked on healing her?"

The protégé of the Bat nodded. "They said all I can do now for her is to wait." **(Author's Note: Don't you just hate it when Doctors tell you that?)**

Bruce squeezed Dick's shoulder comfortingly. "Ava's strong. She'll pull through this."

Dick looked at his girlfriend. "I really hope so."

 **-Time Skip-**

After Barbara and Tim forced him to take a shower and change his suit, Dick continued his vigil at Ava's bedside. He held her hand to his lips.

"Please wake up Ava. I'm sorry for lying, I'm sorry for everything."

He remembered the fight they had when she found out that Artemis was alive and Kaldur was a double agent.

 **-Flashback-**

 _"ARE YOU INSANE!"_

 _Powered by her tiger amulet, Ava's eyes were green and cat-like as she glared at her so-called boyfriend._

 _"What the hell motivated you to put Artemis and Kaldur at risk?!"_

 _Dick's eyes were cold behind his mask. "We need to find out who the Light's partner is. By any means necessary."_

 _Ava scoffed. "Yeah, even if that means Kaldur and Artemis's life. Artemis and Wally were happy with a life outside of hero-work. Why did you ruin it for them?!"_

 _Dick clenched his jaw. "We needed another person to watch Kaldur's back. We both know Artemis can take care of herself, and Kaldur's father wouldn't let anything happen to him."_

 _Ava glared and crossed her arms. "Yeah, even if he's betraying him."_

 _Dick sighed before running his hand through his hair. He didn't like fighting with Ava._

 _"If one of our teammates gets captured for who the hell knows what-"_

 _"Kaldur and Artemis wouldn't let anything bad happen to them."_

 _"Which would mean blowing their cover and getting them both killed."_

 _Ava sighed sadly. Her eyes held pain and sadness. Pain because her boyfriend - who she has been loyal to since the moment they got together - didn't trust her or the team with a secret this big. And pain because,,,,,_

 _"You were wrong, you know."_

 _Dick looked at his girlfriend in confusion. "What?"_

 _"You told me you didn't want to be 'The' Batman. But in reality..."_

 _She stalked forward and looked him dead in the eye._

 _"That's exactly who you've become."_

 _She turned around and didn't look back. Leaving Dick with a searing pain that spread through his heart._

 **-End of Flashback-**

Dick leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Ava's temple, which was wrapped with a bandage.

"No more secrets. No more lies, I promise... Please just..."

He took Ava's hand again and pressed his lips to the back of it.

"Wake up."

Not long after he said that, Ava's hand slightly twitched. The first boy wonder's eyes shot to his girlfriend's face as her eyes tried to open.

"Where am I?"

A huge smile spread across Dick's face as he quickly wrapped his arms around Ava.

"Oh thank god you're awake! I missed you so, so much!"

Dick felt Ava blink rapidly. "Who are you?"

The acrobat froze.

No.

She didn't say that...

SHE DID NOT SAY THAT!

He pulled away shakily. "Ava... it's me. Your boyfriend?"

The tigress's head tilted to the side in confusion. "I don't remember-"

At the same time, Bruce and what looked like the entire Young Justice team burst into the Med Bay. Ava balked at the heroes and creatures.

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!"

The Dark Knight walked forward while Barbara and Tim dragged a shocked protege of the bat away from the bed.

"Your name is Ava Ayala, and you're in the Watchtower. The central headquarters for the Justice League. Do you remember anything that has happened recently?"

Ava shook her head in confusion.

Bruce frowned. "Do you remember anything about your life in the past?"

The confused tiger tried to think for a moment before shaking her head.

"Nothing... I don't remember anything."

Dick felt his entire body go numb.

The one girl he cared about,,,,, the one girl he gave his heart and soul to,,,,,,, didn't remember him. Or anything for that matter.

That was the last thought in his head before everything went black.

* * *

After the man dressed as a bat told all of the weirdly dressed people and the creatures to leave, she thought back to the boy that hugged her when she woke up...

...And who seemed really hurt that she couldn't remember anything.

"Until Martian Manhunter and Dr. Fate return from their current missions, I'm afraid your stuck here until then."

The man - who instructed her to call him 'Batman' - finished telling her about the two members of the Justice League that could help her fix her memory.

A he turned to leave, Ava thought back to the boy again.

"That boy,,,, the one the other two dragged out of here,,,,, who was he?"

The tigress saw Batman stiffen. She heard him sigh before giving her - what she felt like was extremely rare - smile.

"Someone who's very important to you... And you to him."

 **-Time Skip-**

Over the next two weeks, the members of Young Justice, and some of the Justice League-ers, came to the Med Bay and told Ava stories about her life in the team.

During those two weeks however, she didn't see the boy that was dragged out of the Med Bay once.

When she asked the girl who instructed her to call her 'Batgirl' or Barbara, she just sighed sadly before shaking her head.

The manner was dropped after that.

At the moment, she was with the martian girl, M'gann.

"You can go into people's minds?"

M'gann nodded. "Yes. I can see through their subconscious's... Why?"

Ava bit her lip uncertainly. "Can you maybe go into mine? And retrieve my lost memories?"

The martian looked nervous. "The only time I went into someone's mind to do something like that was to repair the damage I did. I could destroy your entire subconscious completely."

"And you'll be able to fix it."

Ava sat up and covered M'gann's hand with hers.

"Please, M'gann. I have to know."

M'gann sighed before looking into Ava's begging eyes.

"Fine."

The two sat across from each other cross legged and pressed their hands to the others.

"Are you ready?"

The tigress nodded, eager to get her life back.

The martian sighed before transporting herself and Ava into Ava's mind.

* * *

"You need to see her."

Dick didn't acknowledge Barbara and kept his eyes on the computer.

Barbara huffed irritability and defended her tiger-themed friend. "It's not like she asked to lose her memor-"

Dick whipped around. "I'm not angry that she lost her memory."

Barbara raised an eyebrow. Unconvinced.

"Okay, maybe a little angry... But not at her."

Dick's shoulders sagged sadly. "But to know that every amazing moment Ava and I had together is erased from her mind hurts, Babs. It hurts a lot."

The female protégé of Batman walked forward and hugged her childhood friend.

"Help her then. Everyone's been telling her stories about her life in Young Justice. Tell her stories about your relationship together."

* * *

Ava watched with a blissful smile as younger her was chased around by her father.

M'gann smiled. "Ava, your childhood was beautiful."

* * *

Dick took a deep breath as he walked into the Med Bay. He stopped when he saw Conner and Wally standing next to Ava's bed. Ava and M'gann were sitting with their hands pressed together, and M'gann's eyes were glowing.

"Are they-"

Wally nodded. "Yep. We don't know long they've been under."

Dick's eyes were hopeful as he looked at his girlfriend.

 _I just have to wait a little longer._

* * *

M'gann wrapped her arms around Ava's shaking shoulders as they witnessed her father's death.

The martian kissed the top of the tigress's head. "It's okay Ava. It's okay."

* * *

It's been six hours since M'gann went into Ava's mind. And neither of the girls have moved. Except for now Dick saw a tear trickle from Ava's eye. Dick resisted the want to brush the tear away, knowing that he would be transported into Ava's mind. He didn't want to risk ruining the progress she and M'gann hopefully made.

 _Just a little longer._

* * *

Ava watched wide eyes as she and the boy - Nightwing, Dick - kissed. The memory was of their first date. The two were having a picnic.

M'gann looked at Ava with a smirk. Which the tigress met with a slight glare.

"What are you looking at?"

The martian smirked and chuckled.

"Nothing."

 **-Time Skip-**

"M'gann, I feel like this isn't everything."

The martian nodded. "It's not. If this was something did by someone else with abilities like mine, I would help you retrieve it all. But since what happened to you was physical, I'm afraid that I'll destroy your subconscious if I force the memories out."

Ava sighed before nodding and hugging her friend. "Thank you, for everything that you could do."

M'gann smiled and returned the hug. "Of course. Now come on, there are some people really want to see you."

 **-Outside of Ava's mind-**

Ava and M'gann broke from their trance and smiled at each other. The Martian stood from the bed and offered the tigress her hand.

"Ready to see everyone?"

Ava took a deep breath before taking M'gann's hand.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

 **-Time Skip-**

The members of Young Justice looked up as Ava and M'gann walked into the cafeteria.

"AVA!"

Garfield rushed to his other surrogate sister to give her a hug, but stopped short.

"Wait, are you,,,,,, you, again?"

Ava smiled. "M'gann went into my mind and retrieved most of my memories."

As Garfield jumped into Ava's arms in his house-cat form, Conner looked at M'gann with furrowed eyebrows.

"Most of her memories?"

M'gann, looked at her boyfriend. "If her memory loss was caused by someone with me then it would be easier. I didn't want to risk her mind."

Ava gently placed Garfield on the ground and looked around the room for a very specific person. The team noticed this and smirked.

Wally pointed down the hall smugly. "He's down there."

 **-Time Skip-**

Ava walked down the hall until she came to the room where the Justice League honored the members of both Young Justice and the Justice League that were dead.

She found him standing in front of Jason's hologram.

Ava took a deep breath to calm her nerves before altering Dick of her presence.

"Hey Birdbrain."

Dick whipped around at the familiar nickname, his eyes wide behind his mask.

"Ava?!"

The tigress smiled awkwardly. "Hi."

"H-how-"

"M'gann went into my mind and retrieved most of my memories."

Dick walked forward cautiously. "Most of your memories?"

Ava leaned against one of the gaping windows of the Watchtower that showed space. "Yeah. M'gann was afraid that she'd damage my mind if she forced them out. But I remember the important things. I remember training with my father and brother. I remember S.H.I.E.L.D.. I remember Bruce bringing me to Mt. Justice. I remember our first kiss. It's just bits and pieces that I don't remember."

It didn't escape Dick's attention that she didn't mention the fight.

Dick leaned against the window. "So what did M'gann say about the bits and pieces you don't remember?"

Ava gazed out at the stars. "She said they would either come back in time or J'onn will help me find them when he returns."

Dick nodded and looked at his girlfriend. He smiled before reaching over and gently took her hand in his. "I'm glad your memories are back Ava."

Ava smiled and squeezed Dick's hand. "I am too."

The young couple smiled at each other before staring out into space.

Literally.

After awhile, Ava frowned.

"That fight we had,,,,"

Dick looked at Ava, surprised.

"You remember that?"

Ava shook her head. "I only remember we had it, not what it was about. That's what I meant by bits and pieces."

Ava looked at Dick with a nervous expression. "Was it bad?"

The first boy wonder sighed and stared out the window.

He wanted to lie.

He wanted to lie and say that it wasn't bad. He wanted to lie about what the fight was about.

But then he remembered the promise he made her moments before she woke up.

No more secrets. No more lies.

Dick sighed before looking at Ava.

"Yeah. It was bad."

Ava's nervous expression became panicked. "What was it about?!"

Dick rushed to reassure her. "The whole thing was my fault really. You just found out that Artemis was alive and Kaldur was a double agent. You said that I turned out just like Batman. Risking everything for the sake of a mission. And you were right."

The protégé of Batman pulled his mask off, his sapphire blue eyes staring into her caramel brown ones. He took her hand that already wasn't in his and grasped it with his free one.

"Ava, I'm so, so sorry. I'm sorry that I lied to you, I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you when you were when you were fighting Black Beetle. I'm sorry-"

Ava cut him off with her lips.

Dick's eyes widened for a split second before they closed blissfully. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back with everything he had. Ava responded with the same amount of energy.

When the couple pulled away, Ava pressed her forehead against Dick's.

"What happened with Black Beetle wasn't your fault."

Dick kept his face pressed against hers and gently applied gentle kisses to the right side of her face. "Yes it is."

Ava purred briefly because of Dick's kisses before pulling away and cupping Dick's face with her hands. She looked deeply into his eyes. "No, it's not."

Dick looked into Ava's eyes before smiling, knowing that he wasn't going to win the conversation.

If it was possible, Dick pulled Ava closer. He pressed his lips to hers gently before pulling away.

"I love you."

Ava smiled and pressed her lips to Dick's cheek.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Author's Note: blackblur 5729, sorry for the long wait. Hope you liked it.**


	9. Jealous AU

**Requested by: nightclaw 437 - Can you make a fanfic about another guy showing up and making Nightwing jealous?**

* * *

Ava kept her eyes and ears open as she leaped across the rooftops of Bludhaven. It's been about a year and a half since she's come to Bludhaven, and became only a part-timer for S.H.I.E.L.D. And things have changed.

A lot.

Footsteps running beside her reminded of one of the many things that's changed.

Ava has been working with Nightwing, aka Dick Grayson, almost right after she moved to Bludhaven. She helped him take down a monster that went by the name of Blockbuster.

Two weeks later, she met Dick Grayson when she started working at in the archives at the Bludhaven police department.

The young cop had flirted with her mercilessly. At first it was annoying, but as she got to know him a little more, she learned that there was a little more to him then he let on.

Was he still a big flirt?

Yes.

Nightwing was her friend when she was White Tiger. But when she was Ava is a completely different story. He flirted with her just as much as Grayson did. It was almost like they were the same person.

It wasn't until a year later until she found out that they were.

A metahuman that had the power to turn people to stone was attacking the city.

Ava got hit.

Before she got hit, she gave the White Tiger amulet to Dick. After he defeated the meta, everyone turned back to normal.

They ended up talking afterwards, and he revealed his identity to her. They started dating about two month later.

Four months later, they were closer then ever.

A hand on her shoulder took her from her thoughts. "You okay tiger?"

Ava looked her boyfriend/partner in the eye - even though he couldn't see it - with a smile.

"I'm fine. Just amazed that it's been six months, that's all."

The vigilante smiled and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a gunshot coming from a nearby warehouse. The bird and tiger raced across the rooftops towards the warehouse and observed the drug trade that was happening bellow.

"Is this the same drug ring we've been tracking fro a week?"

Dick nodded. The two eased the window open before jumping through. They landed in the middle of the room.

Ava smirked behind her mask. "Hello there."

The drug dealers whipped around and started shouting. When Dick and Ava attacked, they matched each other with every move, every stride, every jump.

Ava's head whipped when she heard a gun being aimed at her head. She whipped her head towards the gun's direction just as it fired...

A silver staff blocked the bullet.

"Better watch yourself Tiger..."

Ava looked up and saw a boy clad in black, with cat ears decorating his sunny-blond hair, and green cat eyes glowing from his mask, crouched on a pipe.

The boy retracted his staff with a smirk before tucking away and purred. "Wouldn't want you to lose your head."

The tigress's smile was huge behind her mask. "Chat Noir!"

The Parisian hero jumped down from the pipe and joined her on the ground before pulling his staff out and extending it

The Parisian hero jumped down from the pipe and joined her on the ground before pulling his staff out and extending it. He looked at Ava with a smirk.

"Shall we?"

Ava smirked. "We shall!"

 **-Meanwhile on the top floor-**

"Chat Noir!"

Dick's ears perked up. He's heard of the Parisian hero before. He worked with someone called Ladybug.

How did he know Ava?

And how did Ava know him?

"Shall we?"

Dick's jaw clenched at the flirt in Chat Noir's voice

"We shall!"

After finishing up with the thugs on the top level, he joined the cat-themed heroes on the ground.

Two pairs of eyes watched as he took down a few thugs. Chat Noir's lips pulled into a smirk.

"Nightwing."

The first Robin kept his face impassive.

"Chat Noir."

* * *

Ava heard a kind of tenseness in his voice that made her raise an eyebrow. But she didn't comment on it as she, Dick, and Adrien took down the thugs down four at a time.

Between all three of them, they took everyone down in less than ten minutes.

 **-Time Skip-**

The bird, cat, and tiger watched from a rooftop as the gang was lugged away in cop-cars. After the last police car disappeared from sight, Ava turned around and wrapped her arms around Adrien.

"It's so good to see you Chat!"

Said boy wrapped his arms around Ava and returned her hug, purring while he did. "It's good to see you too tiger."

Dick tried to ignore the surge of jealousy that flowed through him.

Key-word tried.

When the two cat-themed heroes pulled away from each other, Adrien turned his lucky-green eyes towards the silent bird with a smirk

"So you ditched Paris for him?"

While Dick clenched his jaw, Ava rolled her eyes behind her mask.

"No, I met Nightwing after I left Paris. How's LB?"

Dick took note of the way Chat Noir's lips pulled into a blissful grin at the mention of the bug themed hero.

"My Lady's fine. She wanted to come, but had business to take care of in Paris."

Ava raised an eyebrow. "She had business in Paris? Or you had business here in Bludhaven?"

Adrien smirked. "Technically, I have business in Gotham."

He walked forward and wrapped an arm around Ava's waist, much to Dick's annoyance, and nuzzled her neck.

"But I decided to drop by and say hi to my favorite girl before going back to Paris."

The first Robin's eyes widened. _FAVORITE GIRL?!_

Usually, he had nothing against cats - just ask Ava or Selina - but this one was just getting on his nerves.

Ava chuckled and pushed his face away. Her mind took notice of a specific detail. "If your business is in Gotham, how'd you get to Bludhaven?"

Adrien gave her a coy smile. "I hitched a ride on an oil truck."

Ava rolled her eyes and ruffled the boy's hair fondly. "Well, since you're here, want to join me and Nightwing for the rest of patrol? I'll take you back to Gotham via Nightwing's motorcycle."

Green cat eyes glowed with gratitude. "I'd be happy to!"

Adrien looked at the Dick with a smirk. "Unless 'Birdbrain' has any objections?"

 _Only Ava's aloud to call me that._

Said woman looked at her boyfriend/partner, eyes begging behind her mask. "Please Nightwing?"

Dick sighed. He didn't want to deal with Chat Noir for the rest of the night. But, it was clear that Ava was very fond the Parisian hero.

Deal with Chat Noir for the rest of the night and stay in Ava's good-graces? Or refuse and have Ava ignore me for a while?

Dick sighed. "Fine."

Ava and Adrien smiled - well, Ava smiled, Adrien smirked - gratefully. The two cats turned around and started running across the rooftops with Dick following close behind.

Adrien looked at the bird-themed hero with a smirk before brushing his artificial tail across Ava's cheek affectionately.

Dick had to stop himself before he charged forward to ring the leather-clad hero's neck as Ava laughed and brushed Chat's tail away.

"Knock it off Noir."

Adrien gave Ava his best kitten-eyes. "Who? Me? I'm a little angel."

This set the mood for the rest of the night. Adrien would flirt with Ava, Dick would try to kill him - subtlety of course - and Ava wouldn't notice.

Well, at least the boys thought she didn't.

Ava, Adrien, and Dick finally came to where Dick hid his bike.

"Ready to head home Noir?"

Green eyes closed as Adrien yawned and stretched. "Yeah. I gotta a full day of work tomorrow. "

Ava smiled. "Can you do me a favor and wait by the bike? I'll be there in a minute."

Adrien nodded before sliding down the the Ally the wait. Once he was gone, Ava crossed her arms and looked at Dick.

"Care to tell me what that was all about?"

 _Crap._

Dick tried to play it cool. "What what was about?"

Ava rolled her eyes behind her mask. "Why you looked like you wanted to flay Chat alive and not-so-discreetly tried to kill him."

Dick looked up in surprise.

Ava's expression didn't waver. "Yeah I saw you trip him and try to send him into the river. Now tell me what that was all about."

The boy wonder sighed, and his his shoulders tensed up. "Were you with Chat Noir at one point?"

Ava's brow furrowed. "Yeah. Before I came to Bludhaven I worked with him and Ladybug in Par-"

"That's not what I meant. I meant were you together dating wise."

Ava froze. Dick waited with baited breath for her answer. To his surprise, she started laughing.

Hysterically.

Dick glowered. "Glad I can amuse you."

Ava's heavy laughter subsided. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed."

She brushed away a tear. "Dick, Chat Noir's fifteen years old. He's like my little brother."

Dick's eyebrows shot up. "He's fifteen?"

Ava snorted. "Yeah, a little under my age-range. I'm a tiger, not a cougar."

Dick shoulder slumped, and he suddenly felt very foolish. "Oh."

Ava chuckled at Dick's put out expression before walking towards him. "Hey."

The prodigal son of Batman looked up. Ava smiled and lifted her mask until only her lips were revealed.

"You're cute when you're jealous."

She kissed him. Dick was shocked for two seconds before kissing her back.

They pulled away when they heard a throat clear.

Adrien was leaning against his staff and was watching Dick and his surrogate older sister with a smirk. "Oh don't mind me. Just waiting for my ride."

Ava chuckled and pulled her mask down. While she walked to the edge of the roof, Dick looked at Adrien.

"No hard feelings about me trying to throw you into the river?"

The Parisian hero smiled and shook his head. "Naw, I would have down the same thing. And besides, I I was testing you."

Dick raised an eyebrow. "Testing me?"

After Ava jumped down into the alley, Adrien looked at Dick with a soft, but serious expression. "I was testing to see how much you cared about her. Take care of her for me will you? She's my sister in everything but blood."

Dick smiled and nodded. "I promise."

Adrien nodded and smiled before giving Dick one last smile before jumping in the alleyway after surrogate his sister.


	10. Hunger Games AU

**Author's Note : Title says it all.**

"Ava Ayala."

Ava walked towards the podium with her usual perma-scowl on her face. She faintly heard her mother and the rest of her living siblings crying and found herself fighting off tears.

She would not let these monsters see her cry.

The people of district twelve knew that Ava Ayala was not one to show her emotions. Especially after her father was killed in the mines. After that faithful day, Ava face was twisted in a scowl.

When she stepped on the podium she saw her closets friends Peter, Danny, Sam, and Luke staring up at her with somber expressions. Ava faintly heard the male tribute being called up. He was a meek boy. Nobody she knew and will probably one of the first to be killed.

Oh well, at least it wasn't Sam, Danny, Luke, Peter, or Harry.

 **-Time Skip-**

Later on the train, they watched the recap of the reaping throughout the twelve districts. Ava could care less who she would be facing in the arena. Her plan was to live of the land until everyone killed each other off. If someone did attack her, however, she wouldn't hesitate to fight to the death. It should have been the same with every district.

Why did the tall boy with raven black hair and sapphire blue eyes stand out to her?

He was the male tribute from district one. She didn't pay attention to his name though. Maybe it was because he volunteered. Sure, it wasn't uncommon for people in the wealthier districts to volunteer. But his circumstances were different.

A twelve year old boy was who he volunteered for.

 **-Video Footage-**

 _The twelve year old walked towards the podium. His family that was standing outside the ropes and the ones who were young enough to be tributes stood frozen in the crowd._

 _"TIM!"_

 _The boy turned around to see his adoptive brother push through the crowd and towards him. Two peacekeepers tried to restrain him._

 _"I volunteer!"_

 _Sapphire blue eyes burned with fury as they pushed through the peacekeepers._

 _"I volunteer as tribute."_

 _The twelve year old ran towards his brother and wrapped his arms around his waist._

 _"Tim, go."_

 _"No."_

 _"Timothy!"_

 _"No!"_

 _"Go find Bruce!"_

 _Another boy peeled away from his group of tributes and pulled the twelve year old off of the volunteer._

 _"Up you go Dick." The boy with emerald green eyes and white streak through his hair whispered to his brother._

 _The twelve year old fought against the older male, trying to get to his brother. "NO!"_

 _The sapphire eyed boy walked forward without looking back._

 **-End of footage-**

Dick watched the district twelve reaping video again with interest. For some reason, the female tribute kept pulling on his attention.

She was gorgeous.

With brown skin, caramel eyes, and strong build, it was enough to make people look twice. She reminded him of a tiger.

As he went back to his room, he made it his mission to get to know the tiger girl.

Ava dismounted her chariot with a sigh before looking down at her costume. It wasn't related to her district. It was a white catsuit with jet black stripes. Her stylist took her token, a jade green tiger amulet and pinned it to her center of her chest.

She looked up when she felt eyes on her. Caramel brown met sapphire blue. It felt like getting shocked by lighting. He smiled at her. Ava's eyebrows rose.

 _Shouldn't he be planning on how to kill me?_

Her eyes widened slightly when he started walking towards her. But Fury, her mentor, saw him coming and led her to the elevators.

The last thing she saw before the doors closed was his sapphire eyes gazing deeply into her own.

 **-Time Skip-**

It was during training when Ava saw him again. He was pounding away at a dummy with two escrima sticks.

 _How the hell do you kill someone with escrima sticks?_

As if he heard her thoughts, he pressed a button on the sides of the sticks and two sharp blades popped from the ends. He impaled the dummy.

Ava's eyes were the only indication that she was surprised. The eighteen-year-old boy looked at her with a smirk.

 _Impressed?_ He silently asked.

Ava glared at the blue eyed boy before stalking off.

Dick saw her come into the training room out of the corner of his eye. He was attacking a dummy with escrima sticks. His main weapon of choice. He saw her look at him in confusion with a slight tilt in her head.

Kind of like a cat.

He knew what she was thinking. How do you kill someone with escrima sticks? He pressed the button that was on the sticks so that the long blades came out the ends. Dick jammed the blades into the dummy's abdomen.

He turned to her with a smirk.

 _Impressed?_

She glared at him and stalked off. Dick laughed.

She was totally impressed.

 **-Time Skip-**

She sat by herself at lunch. Her partner sat with a few of the other tributes, the weaker ones. In a way she pitied them. Ava pitied them because she knew that there deaths were going to be the most savage ones.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a body dropping itself next to her. Ava looked in shock to see the blue eyed boy from earlier looking at her with a grin.

"Hi."

Ava looked around to make sure that she was the only one besides him that was sitting at the table.

"Hey?"

If he noticed her confusion, he didn't comment on it.

"I'm Dick Grayson."

Ava raised an eyebrow. _What are you playing at?_

"You know, when someone tells you their name, you usual respond with yours."

She narrowed her eyes. "Ava Ayala."

The boy- Dick- smiled in satisfaction before sinking his teeth into his food.

 **-Time Skip-**

Ava grunted as she attacked the dummy. She found the weapon that was perfect for her. It was a metal glove. When you had it on and flexed your fingers a certain way, long, silver claws unsheathed.

Ava smirked inwardly as she attacked the dummy with said weapons. When she finished, she heard clapping. Ava turned around to see Dick leaning against the wall, clapping and smirking.

"You really are a tigress, aren't you?"

Ava swallowed the unexpected lump in her throat. "I've be told."

She turned around and walked away without looking back. Knowing that if she did, she wouldn't be able to control her tears.

Dick knew something was wrong the moment she walked away. In fact, he knew exactly what she was feeling. The pain of the memory of a lost parent.

Over the course of the next few days, Dick spent more time with Ava during lunch breaks. When it came time for their private sessions, Dick turned to Ava.

"Aren't you going to wish me luck?"

Ava's head shot up as he called out to her. Her face flushed when the rest of the tributes looked between them in confusion.

"Good luck." She growled, not sounding very sincere.

Dick smiled widely at her. "And to you as well, Ava."

 **-Time Skip-**

When it was time for the interviews, Ava couldn't help but stare at the boy she has been avoiding. He looked handsome in his tux.

"So Dick, is there a special girl out there for you?"

Dick seemed to freeze for a moment before his trademark smirk etched itself on his face.

"Maybe."

Joe Kerr looked at the crowd with a huge grin before turning back to Dick.

"Well come on, give us a name."

Dick sighed and shook his head. "I don't know, it's kind of a secret."

He looked towards the crowd with a mock-questioning look. "I can trust you all with a secret, right?"

The crowd shouted that they could. Joe Kerr looked at Dick expectedly.

"Alright, she came here from a different district."

Ava's eyebrows furrowed. _Another district?_

"Oh? Which district?"

Dick smirked, but to Ava, it seemed hollowed.

"What's ten plus two?"

Ava, along with the entire audience, froze.

 _Me! He's taking about me!_

"Are you saying, that your in love with Ava Ayala, the White Tiger?"

Dick looked to where the tributes were standing off stage, like he could see her.

"Yes Joe, that's exactly what I'm saying. And if she doesn't feel the same, I have some work to do."

Dick knew that he was risking a lot by confessing his feelings for Ava on live television. Hopefully, if Fury's plan worked, it will get them both out of the arena alive.

Ava remained in a shocked state throughout the rest of interviews. When it was her turn, she snapped herself out of her shock and forced herself to look emotionless. The roll Fury came up for her was disciplined and untouchable.

Apparently, untouchable to everyone but Grayson.

"So Ava, as you saw, Dick Grayson just confessed his feelings for you. Anything to respond with?"

Ava blinked and looked at Fury who pointed to her and shrugged.

 _Play the unsure role._

She sighed. "I don't know what I feel. In a way, I feel a bit foolish."

"And why is that, my dear?"

Ava thought back to the past few days. "I feel foolish for not seeing his feelings because he always payed attention to me. He sat with me during lunch, he even wished me luck before he went in for his private session."

Joe Kerr narrowed his eyes. "And you said you were unsure of your feelings for him?"

Ava nodded. "That's correct."

He cackled. "Seems that he has some stuff to prove in the arena, doesn't he?"

Ava copied Dick's actions from earlier and looked where the tributes were standing. But unlike Dick, Ava's look was vicious.

"For his sake, I hope not."

 **-Time Skip-**

Later that evening, Ava walked through the gardens when she saw two people standing at the balcony. She stayed in the shadows. Looking closer, Ava saw that it was her mentor and Dick.

She watched in confusion as Fury handed something to Dick that was wrapped in a white cloth. Dick nodded silently and turned around to walk away.

Ava was already heading down on the elevator.

 **-Time Skip-**

Dick blinked as he rose from his capsule. He looked around and saw that the arena was a frozen wasteland. There were mountains in the distance. Right next to what looked like a frozen lake and next to that was a forest.

He looked around for Ava and spotted her almost hidden from view because of the cornucopia.

 _Frozen wasteland. Great._

Ava saw Dick nearly hidden from view because of the cornucopia. Her gaze flitted downward to see _her_ clawed gloves.

Ava saw Dick shake his head. She remembered Fury's warning.

 _Don't go for the gloves. You'll be drawn into the bloodbath._

But oh how she wanted to though.

 **Five...**

 **Four...**

 **Three...**

 **Two...**

 **One...**

Ava ran for the nearest pack. For a split second, she thought about going for the gloves before seeing a tribute run towards her with a sword.

By the time he got to where Ava was, she already broke the treeline.

 **-Time Skip-**

It's a day or two until she runs into her first mutt.

She was heading towards the mountains when she felt like she was being followed. Ava noticed a hulking black shape out of the corner of her eye.

Probably not the smartest decision.

Because the moment it realized she saw it, it charged.

Ava ran for the treeline. She kept running, not realizing that she's was running on the frozen lake. And that it was breaking.

After she fell through the ice, the last thing she saw was a gloved hand reaching for her.

Before Dick jumped after Ava, he gutted the mutt that was chasing her. Now, he was dragging her as far into the treeline as he could before performing CPR.

It's a day before she wakes up again.

Ava woke up the footsteps crunching against the ice. She tried to move, but found herself too sore.

"Oh good, your up."

Ava turned her head to see Dick kneel next to her to check her pulse. She scooted as far as her body would allow. Dick smiled and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Good thing we're allies, right?"

Ava stated at her tiger amulet in shock.

"Where did you get that?"

"Where do you think?"

Her mind flashed to that bought when she saw Fury handed something to Dick. Ava was roughly shoved from her thoughts when Dick started to get in the sleeping bag.

Which was also the sleeping bag Ava was in.

"What are you doing?!"

Dick smirked at her. "If we light a fire, we're signing our death certificates. And besides, this isn't the first time you and I shared a sleeping bag."

Ava raised an eyebrow. Dick took the opportunity to slip into the sleeping bag. She tried to lay as far away from him as possible, but cold air seeped in.

"For God's sake." Dick whispered before pulling Ava towards him. Her head ended up using his chest as a pillow.

"Sweet dreams."

When Ava could stand again, Dick gave her the clawed gloves.

It's two weeks before Dick kisses her. Which resulted in Ava slapping him. He laughed.

It's another week before he kisses her again. This time, she kisses him back.

Three weeks later, it's down to the last three tributes.

Ava growled as the tribute cut Dick with his knife. She comes up behind him and plunges get claws into his back. Dick stabbed his stomach. The cannon sounded. The two looked at each other before grinning.

Then, they realized they were the last tributes alive.

"Go on Dick. Do it."

Blue eyes looked at brown in disbelief. Said brown eyes had tears welling in them.

"Ava-"

"Do it! I can't kill you. They need one Victor, remember?"

Dick glared at the sky before looking at Ava. He stalked forward and slammed his lips on hers.

When he pulled away, he looked at her, determined.

"No. No they don't."

She looked up, understanding what he was saying.

"On three then?"

Dick pressed the escrima sticks to Ava's abdomen. Ava pressed her fingertips to the back of Dick's neck.

"One."

He pressed his forehead to hers.

"Two."

She kissed him one last time.

"Thre-"

"Stop!"

They pulled away and looked at the sky.

"Stop. Ladies and gentlemen, presenting the victors of the seventy-fourth hunger games. Ava Ayala, and Dick Grayson!"


End file.
